Phase I clinical trial of escalating dose of 13-cis-retinoic acid given orally to patients with stage iv squamous cell carcinoma of head and neck who are receiving weekly cycles of cisplatin and concurrently undergoing standard course of therapeutic radiation. To monitor and quantify toxicity of regimen and measure tumor response.